One Thing
by ciarajkx
Summary: With Rosalinda's life turned upside down can she get on with her life or will she need the one and only Draco Malfoy to assist her along the way?


One Thing by ciarajkx

Chapter 1 – Crashing American Dreams.

_**Author's note: I do not in any way own anything in this FanFiciton besides new **_

_**characters and the plot. I did not mean to offend any copyrights and don't believe I have! Enjoy the chapter and feedback is greatly appreicated!  
><strong>_

Rosalinda's Pov

I was celebrating Ireland's win with the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and my parents when

Arthur ran in. "Get to the portkey now! Harry, Rosie, Hermione and Ron stay together!

Fred and George, take Ginny. Clauida and Simon come with me, we have to fight. Cedric

is waiting at the portkey, go now!" He yelled. With that we all ran through the campsite. I

glanced back and saw death eaters racing around.

My dad was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange when someone grabbed him from behind. He was

about to be killed when a blonde-haired boy shot a curse at the death eater. Next thing I

knew I had collided with the ground and blacked out.

When I woke up Ron was staring at me. "Bloody hell Ro! Where did you go? Did you get

hurt?" He said while helping me up. " I, er turned around and saw my dad. I guess I just

froze and then fainted. Where's my dad Ron?" I said. "He's at he has a

dislocated shoulder. You take a portkey with Cedric and I promise we'll follow." He

whispered.

I ran to Cedric and kissed him. " Thank you so much Ceddy!" I mumbled into his chest.

" I'm so glad you're ok Rose" he replied. We grabbed onto the watch (portkey), I felt the

familiar pull in my stomach and we arrived in the emergency department of . I

fell asleep to Cedric whispering things in my ear.

The following day my dad was discharged. To celebrate we went to my favourite

restaurant in Diagon Alley, Le Gavroche. When we arrived at the restaurant and were

seated, my dad cleared his throat. " Rosie, there's no easy way to say this, so I'm going to

spit it out. We're moving to the wizarding part of Hollywood, LA." he announced. "WHAT!",

I stood up screaming.

"Taylor, honey. It's for you. You keep going on and on about how you want to be a singer.

Your father and I want to make that happen for you. We sent a video of you singing to a

record company. Columbia Records have signed you already!" my mum said calmy. "I can't

go! I've got school here and my friends!" I protested. " We've enrolled you into LA's best

magic school. It's actually the best in the country. It is called Durkan's Academy, you must

have heard of it! We leave in three days Rosie. Three days before Hogwarts starts back."

my dad chimed in. " I will go." I began as they both sighed in relief. "On one condition." I

stated. " Well, what is it honey?" my mum asked. " I return to Hogwarts, put my career on

hold, for my seventh and final year. Or my sixth as well, depends on how I feel." I said.

"Fine." they both sighed. After the conversation we continued on with dinner and went

home.

That was three days ago. Since then I have regretfully said my goodbyes and sent all my

belongings over to my new house. My worst and most hurtful goodbye was to Cedric. I

had to break up with him because I would never be able to visit him and vice versa, so it

would just end up with us fighting and breaking up anyway.

We left London City Airport at 4am and the flight was set for LAX. My parents were in the

seats in front of me and I was on my own. Halfway through the flight a boy who looked

fourteen or fifteen sat beside me. I was about to introduce myself when I noticed who it

was. "Malfoy!" I barked. "How do you know me?" He replied while staring at me. "Well,

well, well, if it isn't Little Miss Tomlinson. I heard you were moving to LA." he said. "And I

guess you decided to stalk me. You perverted git!" I hissed.

"Don't flatter yourself." he replied. " I came to save you." he whispered under his breath.

Without having time to process what he said the plane started to dive towards the ground

and the oxygen masks appeared.

_**I Love You, **_was the last thing I said to my parents and it was the last thing they said to

me. Seconds later the plane collided with the ground, killing everyone instantly.

I braced myself for the pain and clenched my eyes shut. After what felt like an hour I

opened my eyes wondering why I wasn't dead. To my surprise I saw a pair of icy blue

eyes staring at me and a shield around the both of us. "D-D-D-Draco, y-ou saved my life,

you knew!" I got out between sobs. "Rosie, I love you, I wouldn't let you die, never!" he

said sternly.

"Go, I'll take you to your house, Rosie you have to! The Death Eaters will be coming to

confirm your parents are dead. They don't know about you and I won't let them find out, I

promise!" Draco said. "But my parents, I can't just leave them!" I screamed. "You have to!

Say bye, please Rosie!" he begged.

I said my final goodbyes to my parents and Draco took me away. Between breakdowns

and throwing things, he brought me to my room. I fell asleep in his arms and slept until

10am (American time). I woke up because Draco started to stir beneath me. " Rosie, I have

to leave in two days so I get to Hogwarts on time. Will you be ok?" he whispered. "Only if

you promise to visit!" I said. "Ok I will, every weekend." he replied. He waited for a reply

so I kissed him. He chuckled and kissed me back. This it was filled with lust. He nibbled on

my lip asking for entry and I gave in. Our tongues battled for dominance and he

eventually won.

I don't know how long we *met for but by the time I pulled away we were both in our

underwear with our clothing scattered around the room. (*meet/met/meeting is what Irish

people use for like making out and shifting and all that.) "Never knew you liked thongs!"

Draco said with a wink. "Well I never knew you liked red!" I said with a smile.

"You know you look rather sexy in your underwear." Draco said. "I look even better with

them off." I said while running away. "Well I think I might do a little sightseeing." he said

while smirking like a bloody idiot at me. Before I could retort he started running around

after me. When he caught me, he threw me onto the bed. He kissed me and I took it as

an opportunity to remove his boxers. As soon as I did his eager manhood sprang up. I got

so wet that he noticed it through my thong.

"You're so wet Rosie, I can't wait, I need you now!" Draco growled. As soon as he had said

it I felt a sharp pain and then his full 8" fill me up. I screamed when he quickened his

pace as he rammed through my 'barrier'. At the same time he and I reached our peak and

I moaned through my release. He removed his dick and was staring with bug eyes

between my legs.

I looked down and gasped, there was blood mixed in with my juices. "It was your first."

Draco whispered gobsmacked. "Yes, and I know it wasn't yours so don't try to tell me any

differently!" I said sounding bitter. "How in hell would you know that?" he replied,

mirroring my tone. "Hello! Slytherin Sex God and all that shit!" I screamed. "That was a

rumor, Pansy started it, she thought I would thank her by you know, em doing IT with

her. I didn't ok? I didn't stop it either because you started getting all nervous around me,

did you know that you look so beautiful when you are all flustered and nervous?" he said

calmy. "So I was your first?" I asked. "Yes you were Rosie, but I'd also love for you to be

my girlfriend." he said. "But you're Slytherin!" I said under my breath. "And? What's your

point? You can't carry on like that after you finish school!" he said. "Fine, but lets have a

trial run. If it doesn't work out no hard feelings ok?" I replied. " Ok my little girlfriend." he

said with a smile, "I'll go make brekkie."

Draco walked downstairs and I got into the shower. Twenty minutes later I was writing a

song and he snuck up behind me. "You sing?" he asked sounding surprised. "Oh gods ye!

Just to let you know, you're amazing girlfriend has just gotten herself a record deal." I said

smirking. "Go on then, give us a demo!" he replied. "Ok, but don't laugh!" I said feeling

slightly nervous.

_I'm looking in the mirror and I think I'm liking what I see,_

_Big pink lights shining bright,_

_Like I'm on the TV,_

_My heart pumps as the bass drum thumps, _

_You gotta move when the floorboard jumps. _

"There, happy?" I finished . "Woah Rosie!Amazing much?" he said. "Ye well, I try." I said

while beginning to eat my brekkie. "Well I like you even more now!" Draco replied


End file.
